legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vash The Stampede
The Odyssey Elite Vash the Stampede who is known in his billion dollar high priced wanted alias The Humanoid Typhoon because everything gets destroyed and every life is killed around him for the people he is unable to save, especially with the incident against his brother Knives who made him nearly destroy a city. He hates killing people and dislikes hatred forcing him to neutralize evil beings in non lethal manners possible and believes the world should be filled with love and peace. Vash The Stampede was recruited by Kaim Argonar to be his Fifth in Command since he finds him a special man who will use his good nature to lead his members with joyful emotions as he shows them the bright side of life, finding a way around to help them work harder into become great people and perhaps teach villains the value of their wrong doings. The Wrath of God of War Homer Simpson had woken up in the Trigun Universe where Vash The Stampede who resides in it wakes up alongside him and introduces himself, welcoming him to his world. Vash questions if Homer is an alien because of how inhuman yellow skin is in his world. Homer let's him know that he is human and tells Vash his name then gets offered by the blonde gunmen if he wants to stay at his place where no criminals that hunt him down for his bounty can find him there. Homer agrees to his offer and takes out his donut, quickly getting snatched out of his hand by Vash, displeasing Homer Simpson as Vash and Homer fight for the donut they want to eat for 48 hours. When the doughnut got stale, they both rested out and agreed that it's time to head to the red coated blondes home. Meister of War Best Friends Best Friends: Allies Allies: Homer Simpson, Kaim Argonar, Fairy Leviathan, Ragna the Bloodedge, Last Spartan (God of War), Agent J, Agent K, Otacon, Magnus, the Heavy, the Spy, the Pyro , the Soldier, the Medic, the Engineer, the Demoman, the Sniper, the Scout, Cortez (Mario), Alisa Bosconovitch, Ashley, B.D. Joe, Bandana Waddle Dee, Chief Thunder, Doomguy, Genghis Bahn III, HK-47, Hercules (Hercules and the Legendary Journeys), K. Lumsy, Lady Bow, Liberty Prime, Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie), Stitch, Strider Hiryu, Toriko, Ulala, Viewtiful Joe, Ash Williams and the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Speed Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, the A-Team, the Mockingjay Crusaders, the Hunter Force Members Enemies Enemies: Criminals, Ares, The League of Deathfecta, Kingpin, The Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert, The Murderisitc League, Beelzeboss, The Beelzeboss League, Darkonda, The Darken Gathering, and Mecha Sonic. Main Enemies: His brother Knives Millions, Legato Bluesummers and his Gung-Ho-Gun gang members. VashTheStampede27.jpg|Vash The Stampedes angel arm. Only uses it when he needs to fight against a stronger enemy. VashTheStampede28.jpg|Vash The Stampede uses two handguns. VashTheStampede31.jpg|Vash dodges an attack with quick reaction. VashTheStampede19.png|Vash The Stampede uses his main gun. Vash_The_Stampede__by_Lone_Wolf01.jpg|Vash The Stampede eats a doughnut out of a doughnut box that everyone is eating out of. VashTheStampede8.gif|Vash tries to stop Homer Simpson from stealing the doughtnut box himself as Vash reminds Homer that the doughnuts are for everyone to share. vash_the_stampede_by_pockygurl14-d3dhmef.jpg vash-the-stampede-6016-2560x1600.jpg vash-the-stampede-16265thumbnail200x236.jpg VashtheStampede_full_942555.jpg VashTheStampede1.jpg VashTheStampede2.png VashTheStampede3.jpg VashTheStampede5.jpg VashTheStampede4.jpg VashTheStampede6.jpg VashTheStampede7.jpg VashTheStampede10.jpg VashTheStampede11.jpg VashTheStampede12.jpg vashthestampede13.jpg VashTheStampede14.jpg VashTheStampede15.jpg VashTheStampede21.jpg|Never forget Vash The Stampede's heroic catchphrase "This World is filled with love and peace!" VashTheStampede16.jpg|Vash The Stampede gives out the thumb up. VashTheStampede18.jpg VashTheStampede17.gif VashTheStampede20.jpg VashTheStampede22.jpg VashTheStampede24.jpg vashthestampede23.jpg|"This world is filled with love and peace!" The Epic Dramatic Version VashTheStampede25.jpg VashTheStampede26.jpg|"Um, a little help here guys?" Vash The Stampede tied up by the villains. VashTheStampede29.jpg VashTheStampede30.jpg VashTheStampede32.jpg VashTheStampede33.jpg VashTheStampede34.png VashTheStampede35.jpg VashTheStampede36.jpg VashTheStampede37.jpg|Vash The Stampede disarming an enemies weapon in front of him. Category:Characters that hail from the Trigun Universe Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Peace Seekers Category:Non Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Fifth in Command Category:Nicest Characters Category:Sibling Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire